


Pancakes and Nutella

by hannigramqueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nutella and pancakes, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramqueen/pseuds/hannigramqueen
Summary: A bit if a hybrid story about Valentine’s Day and Pancake Day combined. Just two idiots in love at the end of the day.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Pancakes and Nutella

It hadn’t been easy to hide what he’d been doing, but Will was determined that he was going to surprise Hannibal. It was their first Valentine’s Day together after the fall, and living in this quiet part of Northern Spain in a remotepart of Cantabria there were less supermarkets stocking brand names that Will preferred. He realised that Hannibal would have no such preference, but as Will was delivering their breakfast and at least half the food would be eaten by him his preference was what was sought.

The past week Will had been out for drives to far flung towns and villages and he’d finally found what he was looking for, in what ended up being an English run taverna which catered for British ex pats by offering groceries from home. The patron, Carol, had greeted Will as though he were an exotic bird, fussing over him, offering him beer and tapas, and he’d enjoyed a good hour there, determined to take Hannibal one day. He’d purchased several items before leaving, including the treasure he’d sought. Carol was middle aged, a bit plump and her husbands beer gut was huge, but they had clearly embraced the Spanish lifestyle, having brought a little of it from home. Will bid them goodbye promising to return.

Will made breakfast, ordering Hannibal to stay in bed, and under no circumstances was he to leave their shared bedroom, under pain of death.

“But Will, I wanted to pamper you today. Please let me prepare breakfast for you.” Hannibal really did not like letting Will loose in his kitchen, which had been refitted after they moved in. The house had the worst kitchen, but the views and the grounds were excellent so they’d purchased it on the understanding that Hannibal be able to personally design and order a bespoke kitchen to at least the standard of his old one in Baltimore.

“I’ve told you, baby, this one day is mine, you can have the rest. Now just wait, if you want to open the doors we can sit on the veranda, but don’t leave this room!” Will scolded.

Hannibal just pursed his lips, he knew that in one form or another Will’s idea of breaking fast would be an American nightmare of too much sugar and sub par coffee. But he loved him too much to spoil the morning any further, so he got out of bed, threw open the veranda doors and breathed in the morning air, looking out to the mountains in the distance. Their land below them was stunning. They had a vineyard, a vegetable plot, and closer to the house was a large pool and tennis court. At just under one million euros the house was a bargain. In the states a three bedroom house would have cost the same.Not that money was a consideration. They were well set up, Hannibal’s money set aside by an anonymous trust, so whilst they could make money from the land if they chose, they had no need to, so their lives were spent following hobbies like tending the grapes, fixing random motors, growing fresh fruit and vegetables, reading, cooking. They were really living the dream. Hannibal counted his blessings every day, that he’d found his true love and managed to keep him this time.

He heard Will coming up the stairs, and as he’d suspected, he could smell pancakes, coffee, juice and something chocolate and nutty.

Will set the tray down on the table they used for breakfast on occasion, and there it was, the biggest jar of Nutella Hannibal had ever seen.

“Beloved, you’ve outdone yourself, this looks lovely” and it did. The pancakes were plump and golden, not a burnt edge in sight. The juice was freshly squeezed, and the coffee smelt good, really good.

“Just sit down, and enjoy. I know it’s not what you prefer, but I wanted to sweeten you up a bit. Then give you your real present, in bed, after.” Will winked at Hannibal. It was clear he was going to be very well looked after today.

Hannibal took two pancakes from the stack, and used a spoon to scoop out some of the Nutella to place on the pancakes.

“Am I to presume that this jar is responsible for your absence for most of the last week. There really was no need, Will. The local variety is just as good. “

“But I wanted you to have the American experience, baby. And for me pancakes have to have Nutella on them, so yeah, I’ve been looking for ages. Found it in a taverna run by a couple of British people. They were really nice, we can go there one day soon.”

Hannibal wasn’t going to say anything but true to form he couldn’t help himself.

“That’s very strange darling because I’d always believed that Nutella was originally from Italy, made by the Ferrero family going back generations. I do appreciate the sentiment, though, it is delicious, thank you.”

Will huffed at that, he’d never really thought about it. Walmart always had aisles full of the stuff, they put it in donuts, cookies, cakes, even breakfast cereal.

“Ok smart ass, my mistake. Just eat. Next time you can make that fancy ass dulce de leche crap for me. This year is my turn!”

They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their breakfast together. They really did love each other.


End file.
